Mirror’s Edge : Faith's Final Mission
by BretTheBest
Summary: Everything has been going down hill since Faith's sisters been framed. Runners are dying, and the Icarus are more powerful. And a new breed of Runners, unhuman, are trying to take her place.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Faith looked behind her. The Icarus were following her. Faith jumped a pile of boxes to a rooftop. Her heart was pounding. Faith could feel the sweat form up on her body then fly off. Faith looked in front of her. A dead end. The jump was too far for her. Behind her was the Icarus. Faith lowered herself onto the ledge of the building. Faith could feel her hands slipping. Faith let one hand go to look around. There. There was a lower ledge leading into an awning over a strip mall.

She jumped for it. The jump was bad. Her hand had slipped as she jumped. There was no way for her to catch the edge of that ledge. There was a sign advertising some store, underneath her. She knew she was going too fast to land on it. She decided to try to grab with her hands. She did that. Faith hung there on there on the sign.

Faith knew she had dislocated her shoulder. She had done this a hundred times though, so she knew what to do. Faith pulled herself onto the top of the sign. She pushed her arm, harder, harder and harder till it finally went back into place. She looked down below.

There was construction going on in the street. Her runner's vision led her there. A small hole came to her feet.

"Faith, jump in, its water" Miller said through her microphone in her ear

. "Now you talk" Faith said a she jumped into the hole.

Faith stuck her arms out in front of her. Faith closed her eyes. This let her to doze, she found this a very relaxing.

When the water hit her body, she awoken. Feeling rejuvenated she pulled herself to the metal sidewalk.

"Can you hear me Faith "came Miller's voice from her ear. " Yeah, I'm fine" Faith said wiping her forehead.

"Good" Miller said sarcastically.

Faith closed her eyes. She thought to herself, and looked at the bag in her hand. She threw it into the water.

"No more" She said closing her eyes,

Faith could hear the Icarus up on the streets. She opened up her eyes quickly and slipped into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1

The room echoed with Faith's footsteps. She looked behind her, they were gone. Her pace was now more of walk then before. She brushed her hair out of her face. Faith looked down the hallway. It was a long stretch of emptiness. A few couches here and there, and also a few ads hanging above the couches.

Faith peered out the window. A helicopter was flying in the distance. "Faith, they see you" Came Miller's voice through her earpiece. "

If you go down a level, through the second door on the left, there'll be a window, jump out and you'll land on a flower bed, I talk to you then". Miller said, echoing the room with his voice.

Faith could hear them. They were coming. Faith looked for the nearest door. The long hallway was coming to an end. She turned right. There was a guard franticly walking around. She slowed her pace. She waited for the guard to come a little closer to the wall. She tripped him. She ripped his machine gun out of his hands, and then pushed the guard down. He laid there, and didn't get back up.

Faith unloaded the gun and threw it. Faith looked down the hallways. She ran left. Faith could feel herself breathe. She turned around the corner. She saw a couple of men, all armed. "

Damn" She mumbled under her breath.

She slid across the floor. She was out of sight from the men. She entered the first door she seen.

"Thank God" Faith said looking at stairs.

She ran down the stairs opened the door. She scanned the area for the next door. Two men were standing guard around the hallway, one of the men walked right. She ran to the other man from behind and hit his neck with the side of her hand. She picked up his sniper rifle. She opened the second door on the left.

There was the window. She walked over to the window. She threw the gun out, it landed by the flowerbed. The flowerbed was twenty feet below her. She jumped. She rolled so it would be as hard when she landed.

"Faith, you see that helicopter, it's for you, and not in the good way". Miller said, ending it with a laugh.

She picked up the Sniper Rifle. Faith looked through the scope on the rifle; she aimed it towards the pilot. She pulled the trigger. The bullet whipped through air hitting the pilot's neck. The helicopter went down, causing a pile-up.

_Faith had been running ever since __then, __she never had a quiet day after then. Her sister had quit her job as a policewoman. They lived together in a hidden apartment. Faith had uncovered more information about the Icarus; one thing is that there main goal was to kill her, and anyone who got in their way. _

Faith clutched her arm. A sharp pain had gone through it. She looked at it. A bullet had pierced her arm. Her vision started getting burry. She slowed down her pace. And then finally collapsed…

Review to get a new chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Faith lay there, on a table. Faith woke up, taking a deep breath in. When her eyes got adjusted to the bright lights she realized she was on a table. Cords were attached to her reading, her body rate and other strange things. She looked down at her arm, the bullet was gone, and in its place was a bandage. Faith ripped the cords off of her. She walked to the door. It was locked, unsurprisingly.

"So Faith, it looks like you've awakened" came a voice from the TV behind her.

She turned around. The large monitor had a man's face on it.

"Tyrus, is that you" Faith asked squinting her eyes. "

Hahahahh, you remember me then Faith" Tyrus said with a slight evil smile.

"Well Faith we have one more use for you, to draw more blood from you and other runners. And we plan to recreate the new breed of runners the "_Ranna__- Ninnin." _Tyrus said clicking off the monitor. "What does he mean?' Faith said looking around the room.

A vent was placed in the corner of the room. She ran towards it, and then jumped. She was hanging there. She stuck her fingers in the vent and pulled. The vent easily ripped out. She pulled herself inside of it. It was dark, and cold. The metallic panels chilled her body. She came across a vent. She kicked down it.

"Damn" Faith cursed as she seen that two armed men were down below.

She dove backward out of the vent, while in the air upside down, she grabbed one of the guard's collars, and threw him into the other guard. They both laid there unconscious. Faith was on the move again. She ran down the corridor of what looked like an abandoned hospital.

Faith looked behind her, the Icarus were following. Faith had no time to think why they were here, nor did she care. Faith had been so confused she stopped caring about what was happening. All of this technology she wouldn't be surprised if a zombie outbreak would occur. She had started wondering if she could ever live a normal life, if she quit being a runner,

Faith closed her eyes and ran out the window, without looking where she would land. The wind went through her hair and clothes. She opened her eyed. Below her was a busy intersection, she smiled. She landed on a red car. Breaking its windshield. She hopped off the car and then jumped off the bridge to the river below.

She finally made it back to her place. "Kate, Kate" Faith said breathily. "Yeah" Kate said walking into the living room. "You've got to learn some unique skills and quick" Faith said smiling.

Review to get next chapter! (:


	4. Chapter 3

Faith watched her sister from above.

"Faith" Kate said breathily.

Faith shook her head and beckoned her forward.

The rooftop was warm from the bright sun shining down on them. Kate nodded and went to jump for the building below Faith. There was a crate of some sort. She started to run. She ran over the crate and held her arms out to try to catch the building. She caught with one hand. Kate looked down. She grabbed the building with her other arm, and pulled herself up.

Kate then jumped to a small electrical box, pulled herself up then jumped again once more to the roof where Faith was. Kate was worn, beads of sweat rolling to the ground and the sound of her breath was all she heard.

"Let's go home" Faith said patting her sister's back.

Kate smiled at her sister. Her eyes gazed off to the sunset behind them.

"All right" Kate said turning around.

"FAITH, watch out" Kate said jumping off the building.

She tucked her arms in and rolled.

Faith turned around to see more Icarus. Faith blocked the one's Icarus's punch and grabbed the gun from his hand. She ran across the building too her sister. They nodded and both started to run in opposite direction.

Kate ran back to the apartment, while Faith lured them away. She watched the Icarus climb up to where she was at. Holding the gun in her hands, she shot the closest Icarus to her. He fell off the building.

She turned around and started to run. Her runner's vision picked up two ways to go. She chose her own path and went forward. As she ran to the end of the building she shot at the Icarus behind her. She jumped off the building to slanted glass roof top.

Where she slid down. The wind blew her hair back. She jumped off the building and dove below, into fountain of water. She looked around from the water. No one had noticed, and she didn't see the Icarus anymore. She stayed in the fountain for another minute or two before she got out.

"Damn" faith said rolling her shoulder into place. Faith pulled her hair back and walked into a store. She checked for some clothing and bought it. She had a plan. Even though it would put her sister into danger.

I can't read your mind so please review, if you don't i won't update, cause i need people's opinions, good or bad, to help me write, all i ask for is 5 reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kate, you're going to have to be me, and get caught" Faith said finally finding her in their kitchen.

Kate looked up from the counter with her eyes widened. She had faith in faith, so she nodded.

"What's the plan" Kate said following Faith into the lair.

Faith pointed to a computer screen. Faith zoomed in on a man.

"This man wants my blood, runner blood. His name is Tyrus. He worked with mom and dad, and he wants to make a pure generation of advanced runners for his own purposes. I never knew what happened but I think I do know now. You see us runners Kate, can see the best route to run because there's something in us. Mom had it, but dad didn't. I guess you were lucky Kate, and I wasn't. If you get caught. If you get caught, we can have some time to escape; with thinking he has my blood. "Kate said turning around from the computer and then looking into Kate's eyes.

"No, Faith. No is not the time to run. It's time to put this to an end, for mom, and the other runners out there" Kate said looking at Faith deeply.

"Kate" Faith said quietly.

"No, we have to" Kate said looking away from Faith.

Faith understood her. She smiled and walked away. Kate sat down next to the computer, and found out everything she needed to know. Kate got up from the computer.

"We need to do this now" Kate said handing her sister a pair of scissors.

"You kidding. You're going to cut my hair" Faith said handing her sister back the scissors.

Kate smiled and went into the bathroom…

Faith looked at her sister and smiled. Kate smiled back at her, and was amazed by how much she looked like her. Kate turned and walked out the door with bag and hand and started to run. Faith sat down on her couch and sighed.

Kate decided just to keep running till she was caught. She headed to an overhead of the city. She scanned over rooftops to see her next destination. Kate backed up and jumped forwards towards the building in front of her. She rolled once she landed, and slid under a vent. She got up and pulled herself upon a small roof on the building.

Kate looked around and saw a zip line. She jumped off the roof to the ledge of the building. She threw herself off and grabbed a pipe and shimmied up it. She ran for the zip line and grabbed it. She fell uneasy holding the zip line with one hand, and trying to hold the bag in the other.

"Shit" Kaye said losing grip.

She fell onto the building below her. Kate could barely see, but she heard footsteps running after her. Kate got up and started to run, though she didn't know where.

"It's a go" Kate whispered into her earpiece as she fell to the ground getting tackled by an Icarus…

"Faith, you better hurry" Miller called from the room next her.

"Ok" Faith said reassuringly holding the handgun in her hand.

She never really liked guns before, but Kate would use a gun. She hurried outside and waited for Miller's call.

"Ok, faith, Kate is by the building where they took you. It's should be on the bottom floor, and to the left. Got it" Miller said taking a sip of coffee.

"Got it" Faith said jumping from the fire escape down to the ground.

Faith put the gun in her purse and walked to the street as if everything was normal.


End file.
